Raging Affection
by TheHungerGamesRocks
Summary: Tala and Rianne didn't mean to fall in love with Thresh and Peeta and the boys certainly didn't mean to fall in love with them. It just sort of happened.When they're forced into the Games to fight for the lives of their loves chaos errupts.Rated M! Lemons
1. The Reaping

_**Hey Guys Thanks for reading our story! If you have any questions, ask one of us responding according to which character you're talking about! A few key pointer have been changed slightly…We don't own the Hunger Games just the characters Rianne, Tala, and the alternate personalities we've created for Thresh and Peeta. So please enjoy, review, anything but flame! **_

_**Tala POV:**_

"Sh," I warned gently as Carla began to fuss in my arms. Dica Hiton had just reached into the bucket of names to select a girl tribute for the next Hunger Games. The last thing I needed was a crying two year old disrupting the announcement. My father gave me a sharp look, warning me to keep her quiet, but what could I do, really? She was starving. I switched Carla to my left side and tried to stop my tight black dress from shimming all the way up my leg. I felt her lay her head on my exposed shoulder and hoped she would fall asleep. With slight impatience I brushed her vibrant black curls from her eyes and straightened out her hand me down red dress.

"And the girl that will receive the honor of participating in the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games is…Lana Welsh," Dica read in her thick Capitol accent; just before she ran a hand nonchalantly through her snow white hair. I felt my twelve year old sister, Cora, freeze by my side and I myself went quite still. I watched as the young girl directly to my left moved from her place in the crowd and navigated cautiously through the maze of people. Her blonde hair and pale skin somehow made her look smaller as she boarded the wooden stage.

"Oh God," I whispered. I racked my mind desperately trying to recall if any beefed up girl in my grade had made a comment about wanting to go into the Games this year. Lana was one of those girls you couldn't help but love. Bright, happy, and as loyal as they come.

The world around me had faded away and all I could digest was how that fair haired little girl stood exactly no chance of returning home. I thought of how Cora would no longer have a friend to stick up for her at school when the other girls teased her about her scrawny legs and ancient clothing; and never again would she tell animated stories about her best friends latest adventure.

For a brief moment in time not a breath could be heard; and then Carla let out a miserable cry that sent shock waves through the throng of people. _Yes, that about sums it up. _Cora latches onto me and I cradle her against my chest with me free hand, and as her tears fall onto my dress I know what I must do.

"Now I must ask. Does anyone wish to take the place of the selected pair?" Dina chirps. I now notice Witten Kresny standing next to Lana and pray that someone does for him what I'm about to do for her.

"I do!" My words ring out across the court yard and all eyes turn to me.

"NO! No Tala please!" Cora begs as fresh tears spring from her eyes. I bite my lower lip to keep it from trembling and pass Carla carefully to my father. I refuse to meet his eyes and I feel certain he's looking down as well. Cora grabs the hem of my dress and I have to pry her hands off before giving her a kiss on her tear stained cheek and turning to take Lana's place. People move swiftly out of my way, some even reach out and pat my back. Everyone knows that I'm not a Career. I make myself focus on the sound of my high heels scraping stone and readjust my mother's pearl necklace before stepping onto the stage. I am just barely to her when Lana throws her arms around my waist. I return her hug half heartedly and sweep my curtain of jet black hair from my eyes.

"Oh how lovely a new competitor," Dica says dejectedly into the microphone. "And what might your name be Dear?" she asks in the same distant voice. I think seriously about telling her it's none of her, or the rest of the Capitol's, business what my name is but finally chocked out the four syllables.

"Tala Kisler." When Lana finally releases me and scurries of stage with obvious eagerness I turn and face my audience. I spot the camera crew mere feet from where I stand and notice the camera dropping to my feet and then slowly making its way back up my body; when it finally returns to my face I blow a kiss in that direction. I roll my eyes as the camera man blushes a deep red and then smile as Channing Lotner volunteers for Witten. I know Channing yes, but I don't like him in the slightest. I will have no problem killing him when the time comes… at least emotionally. I study him for a second and know that he will be competition.

"So there you have it! Your tributes from District Four: Channing Lotner and Tala Kisler!" When I don't move she adds "shake hands." I turn robotically to Channing and in that instant forget how to move my arm. He grabs my hand and thrust it up and down with a grunt of impatience.

Eventually I am forced to really _see _the people looking back at me. Tears run down the faces of my family but that is not a surprise. The true shock is just how many people are crying; crying for _me. _Many of the boys are letting silent tears fall shamelessly and I know it's because they will no longer stand any sort of chance with me. Even if I was the poor girl down the street the potential suitors lined up at the door. Trying to ignore them I noticed how every nerve in my body was excruciatingly aware of where I was standing, of my beating heart, and of the shallow breaths I was sucking in. I never knew how many would be affected by my death. And now standing next to Channing I realized how inevitable that truly was. But then again I had something he didn't…a reason to return. As I looked down at Cora my jaw tightens with determination.

_**Rianne's POV:**_

_'This is crap_,' I thought as I stood in tight formation with my family, surrounded by a sea of people. I had awakened this morning with a sense of dread but, that was to be expected. Today was the Reaping. Even the trees could feel it, for they stood completely still, branches hanging limply from their trunks. That was a couple of hours ago, now I was standing with the rest of my District in the town square. They were announcing the tributes from my District, District 7. I looked around noticing the array of emotions playing on the faces of those around me; the most common: fear.

Fear that their son or daughter would be forced to be in the Games. I looked at my mom and dad. Both had on strong faces as they clutched the shoulder of my younger sister Lura. She was only six and had just started to understand the Games. I understood why my mother didn't want to explain it to her more thoroughly. She would be scared and that alone would break my mom's heart. The first Hunger Games where I had been eligible to go in my mother had cried in relief that I hadn't been chosen. Now I stood between my older brother, Mace, and my older sister, Tryce.

I listened with disdain as Liza Higgins spoke in her fake, overly cheerful voice. She was giving her annual "we love the Capitol, blah, blah, blah, The Hunger Games are important, blah, blah," speech. Finally she got to the only part any of us cared about. "And the boy tribute is Mallard Ikian." I turned to see the boy she had called out. He looked to be about thirteen. His parents were in a state of disbelief, it was written all over their faces. His mother grabbed her chest as if to hold herself together as he approached the stage and let out a wail of pain. His father pressed his mother close as he smiled solemnly at his son, apparently proud of how brave the small boy was acting.

My anger and hatred for the Capitol deepened and I turned to coldly glare at our Capitol representative once again. When Mallard was standing by her side she continued.

"And the girl tribute is… Rianne Golds!" My heart seemed to stop and I could feel my whole family freeze. Tryce's hand went slack in mine. Damn. I looked up at my kin. Their faces portrayed pain, horror, anger, but mostly sadness.

"No," Tryce whispers. I whip my head around to look at her. She wouldn't meet my strong gaze. "No!" This time she yelled it, for all to hear, the look on her face daring Liza to question her. "I Vo—"

"Don't you dare," I stopped her in her tracks. My parents looked at me, stunned. I squeezed Tryce's shoulder and hastily broke the ranks of our line. I felt my brother Mace grab my hand and I turned around.

"Promise me you'll win, fight to the death," he whispered in a monotone.

"To the death," I answered. My voice broke on the last syllable and a single tear slipped down my cheek. It wasn't out of fear, love for my brother welled in my chest. Mace wiped it from my face quickly knowing I hated it when people saw me cry. He tightened his grip on my hand and then let it go all together. My mom opened her mouth to speak but I didn't want to hear it.

"I'm a big girl; I'm sixteen I can handle myself." I said it in a deadened voice to show her I was serious. She paled dramatically at my words and my father nodded his head. I offered them a smile before composing my face and becoming the image of indifference. I snaked through the people in front of me and boarded the stage; a foreboding sense of dread following me.

All of a sudden it truly hit. An anger so alive it almost caused me to double over seized me. Instead of falling I clutched my stomach. Liza monitored my expression with wide, fearful eyes. It was obvious I was not to be screwed with. She gave a nervous sort of laugh.

"We'll we've never had someone turn down a volunteer before." I felt the urge to meet her words with some snippy or sarcastic comment but I settled for cutting her a glare. I softened my expression and met the eye of the boy behind me. I wouldn't kill him, I'd let someone else do it. I'm pretty sure I'll at least try to help him…in the beginning anyway. After a while I'd go my own way. I already felt protectiveness over him that I shouldn't feel. I was a competitor which meant I needed to think like a competitor. We shook hands.

"Happy Hunger Games everyone," Liza said happily. Her cheerfulness was completely fake just like the luminescent, shiny gold color of her hair. I looked at my relatives. Mom and dad needed Tryce and Mace. I looked at Mace and he mouthed one word to me.

"Win." It was in the moment when I knew what I must do. I had to win. Winning was a promise to my family. I had said "to the death" and Id's meant it. I had promised victory over everyone else. I felt bad for the others because they had no idea what they were up against. I remembered the family motto. _Whatever it takes._

I smirked to myself.

"To the death," I say quietly.

_**Tala POV:**_

__"Cora it's ok," I said softly. I could tell she didn't believe that. Not for one minute. Her chin was shaking and I knew she was trying not to cry when she responded.

"Here," she croaked, handing me a small silver ring. It was her only heirloom of my mothers. "For your token," she explained slowly.

"Cora…" I was threatened to say that if I die this wouldn't be returned to her but I couldn't force the words out. "Thank you," I murmured, wrapping her in a hug. I pressed my face into her hair and tried not to cry.

"Come back," she begged quietly.

"Take this," I responded, unhooking the pearl necklace and placing it around her neck, right before they made her leave.

I wasn't surprised when my dad didn't make an appearance. I mean what could he say really?—'Uh sorry I haven't been there for you or your sisters since your mom died. Maybe if you manage to live through it I'll make an effort.' No.

My best friend Denila showed up a second after Cora. She stared at me for a while, and after a minute of awkward glaring I cross the room to her.

"What?" I finally demand in my normal, sarcastic voice. She smiles but she seems to pale when I speak, as if realizing this is the last time she will hear my voice… in person anyway. She pushes the brown hair out of her face, takes my hand and makes me look at her.

"Well…" she begins in a voice that reveals no emotion. She knows I can't see her cry; not now. "See you when you get back," her voice breaks on the last word and as a fountain of tears erupt from her green eyes she turns to leave. Being strong for them is shockingly easy. Outwardly at least I reveal nothing; inside I am a train wreck.

"Bye Denila," I call after her. It was odd for me, seeing her cry, because the only other occasion this has happened is when her little brother died. Then it occurs to me that to her I'm as good as dead. After all the only real talent I have is my obvious sex appeal. But I think that this particular talent has been sorely underestimated for a while now. It can be the most powerful weapon the arena has ever seen, if you know how to use it, and I know how to use it. I'll do whatever it takes to return. Even be a complete slut in front of our entire world? I shivered at the thought but can't help what flashes through my mind_. Let the Games begin._

_**Rianne POV:**_

As soon as it had begun it was over. I was whisked away with Mallard and it was time for us to say our goodbyes. It could be the last time we will ever see our loves ones. My mom and dad had prayed someone; anyone would come forward and volunteer for me…but not Tryce. They couldn't choose one daughter over the other. I was determined to stay strong for them. They were angry with the Capitol, hell they were angry at the world.

"I won't let them take my baby," my mom snapped. This was why I was so strong, because it has been installed in me since birth. My parents looked shaken but more firm then ever in having me stay.

"I turned down a volunteer ma, I knew what I was getting myself into. Look just promise me you'll look over Lura, Trace, and Mace." Tears threatened to spill over as I hugged my parents.

"Remember we love you," My dad whispered.

"Love you guys too." And with that they walked out the door. I released a breath that was tempting to explode in my chest. I put my head in-between my knees and for the first time in a long time I cried unrelentingly. I had been crying unrelentingly for a good ten minutes when I heard her. I looked up at her with a confused expression on my flushed face.

"I've seen you around town, I know you're really strong and I know you don't know me but please don't kill him. Look out for my little boy. He's one of a kind you know." I smiled at her.

"Of course I won't hurt him, I'll help him whenever he asks for it; I promise." She bowed her head in a sign of respect and walked out. Then I was beckoned towards the trainI found Mallard outside waiting for me so we could board as one. Unlike me he hadn't tried to hide the fact he had been crying. He had his head bowed with sobs rocking his short, stocky body.

My family and I didn't do well with emotions. Even when we said our goodbyes we tried to act as curt as possible. We didn't like to show emotions, composure was something we'd mastered over the years, but for some unknown reason I had to comfort him. I grabbed his hand and squeezed. Mallard looked up and began to take deep breaths to calm himself. He smiled at me as I smirked to give him confidence. It had finally set in, this is it. We were officially tributes in the Hunger Games and we were officially leaving District 7 and it might be for good.


	2. Train

_**Tala POV:**_

"Sit down," Finnick says casually after we are ushered onto the train. I do as he says and wait for Channing to follow suit. He doesn't.

"I prefer standing," he huffs with an air of smugness. I can't imagine why he's acting like this but I decide to ignore it.

"Fine." Finnick snaps, clearly less than thrilled about Channing's attitude. The doors of the train open and I watch in astonishment as Annie, and then Maggie hobble through the opening.

"What's going on?" I hear myself ask as my eyes flash from the small eighty year old woman and the hysteric looking young girl. Surely not all of them would be making the trip and naturally the one person who would be joining us is Finnick. I mean Mags just won her Games because she was great at feeding herself, and Annie just won because she out swam the others.

"We're all going. We all want to be there for this year. We think that District Four has a real shot at another champ this round," he explains in a low voice. My eyes go straight to Channing and secretly I agree with Finnick. Channing is pure lean muscle, and believe it or not, he's not completely brain dead. I lowered my head in defeat and began to study the not-so intricate pattern on my black high heels.

"He means you ya know," Annie said in her jittery, frantic way. I waited for Channing to reply but all I heard was silence. I cautiously raised my head to find Channing staring at me in shock and I gave a little start as the train began to move.

"Her? Her?" he demanded. His facial expression was a comical mix of amusement and anger.

"Yes. Her," Finnick said in a dangerously calm voice.

When Channing finally turned to glare at me with unmasked disgust I let a small grin transform my features.

"She'll die the first day," he grunted.

"Promises, promises," I lolled happily. I couldn't believe that they had seen something in me. Something they hadn't seen in Channing. I couldn't place what it was at first, then I looked down at my barley there dress and supposedly killer legs. Oh. So that's it.

The train was silent for a heartbeat until Channing asked with apparent enthusiasm to watch the other Reaping's. I didn't want to see the other twenty-three people I would be put into an arena with and forced to slaughter, or of course be slaughtered by; but I knew it would be better to get it over with.

As Finnick popped in the tape I let my nails bite into my palm and had to mentally remind myself to keep my eyes open. District's 1 and 2 had Careers, no shock there. However I was surprised that District one had a boy with a bad leg. There was a frumpy boy from three and a smallish girl. Then I was forced to relive my own Reaping as I stumbled forward to save a girl I obviously had no relation to. I flinched as I watched myself blow a kiss to the screen and hoped I didn't come off as cocky. That's really the last thing I was.

"Nice touch," Annie said positively. It didn't sound like sarcasm so why did it make me fidget in embarrassment? I knew what would happen as soon as I stepped foot on Capitol soil. I would become the untouchable sex kitten that pranced around for the amusement of others. I bet they'd all faint if they knew I was just about as pure as the twelve year old I volunteered to save . . . well maybe not quite _that _innocent. An easily overlooked boy and a girl that reminded me of a fox came from five. District 6 held nothing special.

"Wow. A lot of young ones this year," Finnick sighed in displeasure. I watched as a small girl was selected for District 7.

"Small but not young…" I corrected Finnick vaguely as I studied the girl closely. She had creamy, dark skin and couldn't be more than five' five. Something in the set of her jaw told me that despite her size she would be trouble. Her entire body was rigid with determination and unlike the boy who was just picked, she would not cry. I tried to tear my eyes from her face but with little success. I just kept noticing how her eyes were like a mirror of mine except for the obvious anger and pain stored there. The freckles scattered across her nose made her look girlish which for some might counteract her history etched eyes.

Mags was saying something next to me which I think contained the word "blink." So I opened and closed my eyes a few times and sent a perceptibly fake smile in that direction. I let out a small gasp when I felt my nail prick my palm. I watched as the droplets of blood trickled down my hand and looked around desperately for something to wipe it off with.

"Not even in the Games yet and has already managed to harm herself," Finnick says in astonishment.

"Bathroom is down the hall," Dica says in her strange far away voice; I gave a little start as she entered the room. I had never seen her up close before and was shocked by how young she appeared to be. I noticed how her white hair was very intentionally that color and her dark roots showed clearly. Her overly full lips were painted in a color that I would roughly associate with the dirty sand I see daily. I could tell it was coordinated to meet her semi-gold suit but when it comes to realistic fashion I think it is fair to say that Dica failed epically.

"Thanks," I muttered as I breezed past her. The train was rattling and it threw me easily from side to side as I tried to maneuver myself through the narrow hallway.

"Shit," I cursed as I was thrown into the wall. I straightened myself with an air of impatience and opened the door I had just reached. I twisted the shiny white silver faucet and put my hand cautiously under the ice cold water. I watched as it turned pink and flowed down the drain. It was a small cut, nothing to fret about but I need the distraction.

"You're missing it!" Channing called mockingly from the other room. I rolled my eyes and splashed some of the ice water on to my face before reluctantly returning.

As I repositioned myself on the lavish cherry colored couch Finnick let out a small grunt of disgust.

"Oh no," I breathed. District 11's Reapings were being recapped and a fresh wave of tears sprung to my eyes as a small girl with ashen skin was chosen. I puzzled over her unusual name, _Rue, _for a moment and then gave a small snort of laughter. The boy from that Districts name was Thresh. Who names a kid Thresh? Finnick and Annie eyed me skeptically and I shrugged, turning my attention back to the screen. They were probably more upset about my water filled eyes then my laughter.

Whoa. Thresh was nothing to laugh about. My heart began to pound with more emotions then any one person should have at a given time; fear, shock, grief, and most overwhelmingly_ lust_. He could easily be a Career with his broad, muscular build and grave walk that made him look lethal, not to mention sexy. Thresh had hair dark as night, skin that matched mine except it would be much more closely related to beautiful, smooth copper, and eyes that even through the TV could make me melt. It was that feature that left me feeling certain he would not be a Career. I became even more confident in this thought as those gorgeous brown eyes flashed to the young girl beside him; showing what looked to be regret. Oh and now I felt it to. How could I kill someone as faultless as him? Or someone as young as her?

_**Rianne's POV: **_

For a while…the train ride was uneventful to say the least. I had slept through most of it. I tried to recount my day dreams and figure out a decent strategy for the Games. I had been having nightmares of brutal killings and starving in the desert. God, I hoped I didn't starve. I remembered one Hunger Games where that had happened. It was boring and a major disappointment for the Capitol. Who wants to see that when you watch kids fight to the death instead? What excitement…again I felt that intense anger and groaned out in pain. I woke up when I felt the train lurch/ I looked up and saw Mallard staring down at me.

"Dinner's here," he said simply. I nodded and pushed myself to sit up. It was the first time I had really looked around the room in the train. It was completely decked out in plush, lavish furniture. Nicer than any room back in District 7 by far. I liked it but then I remembered that it was cause of the Capitol never did anything on a low scale but no matter how much I tried to hate it I couldn't. Especially the bed, it was the most glamorous bed I'd slept on since I stopped sleeping in a crib. I got up and followed him to a dining room. Liza Higgins is there and beside her: Johanna Mason. She's beautiful but has a hard look about her. Something I can relate to. She looks us over and ushers us over. She won a few years back by pretending to be a weakling so she wouldn't be a target, then she picked off the other tributes one by one. I could appreciate that approach.

"Let's talk strategy." She got straight to the point while Mallard and I filled our plates with the rich, steamy food of the Capitol.

"I don't really know right now I'm just focused on not dying," I said dryly.

"So you can't really do anything?" she asked with a smirk.

I grabbed a butter knife and buttered my bread. As she opened her mouth to speak I flung it at her. It whizzed past her, grazing her ear and lodged itself in-between two wooden panels; all in the blink of an eye.

"I don't know," I grinned. "You tell me." She smirked back.

"Interesting. Let's play on you being an average but defenseless girl who was too loyal to let her own family volunteer for her. I nodded in agreement. She was a mastermind. Johanna turned to Mallard.

"I already know about you." She had an evil glint in her eye. "Let's milk the little boy thing." Mallard grinned; dimples making him look adorable, innocent, even handsome for his age. He took after his mother with green eyes, black hair, and sharp features. We ate nervously, trying to scarf down whatever we could lay a hand on. The food was so delicious yet so rich it made me queasy. I grimaced.

We were then instructed to watch the other Reapings and check the competition out, along with some tapes of previous winners (like Johanna herself) just to get a feel of what we'll be up against. I looked at the bulky boys and girls from the Career districts. A cripple in 10, a twelve year old girl that looked so fragile and small from 11, and two girls who volunteered in Districts 4, &12. And then there was _him. _Wow! It was the only word I could wrap my mind around in that instant. He was lean, and tan, and God was he sexy. With striking blue eyes that looked so clear it was like looking into a pond, and dirty blond hair that was nicely coiffed. It moved as he moved and God did he move. His walk hinted at a confidence and aggressiveness that was probably hidden beneath the surface. The girl in his District had volunteered for her sister. It was an honorable thing to do. She was pretty and looked strong enough. She would be competition. But the way he looked at her. It was a hopeless look, yet it contained love. Damn.

The other girl who volunteered didn't stand in the place of a family member; it was probably just some random neighbor. Shewas _gorgeous, _she would be competition but for a different reason. She could seduce the most faithful of men and make them fall to their knees. With wavy hair like, silk falling down past her shoulder, jet black like a midnightsky it perfectly framed her heart shaped face and brought out the intoxicating color of her hazel eyes. Long legs, slender curves, and all around perfection made me look that much more like a child in the presence of her unimaginable sex appeal. With her near me I would have no problem portraying a child, at least physically. People would kill to look like her. I wish I looked like that. I mean people said I was pretty but she could have any man she wanted. When she blew a kiss to the camera men all over Panem probably cried, for they knew she was as good as dead.

"Wonder what her angle is, huh?" Johanna said, sarcasm laced in every syllable.

"Yep…too bad we have to kill _her,_" Mallard said with undisguised longing. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah too bad."


	3. Circle

**Hey Guys Thanks sooooo much to our reviews! Please continue to do so! Ok we went straight from the train to the circle (sorry) but we didn't wanna bore u with the in-between. Ok. Thanks. **

_**Tala POV:**_

"Excellent."

"Wonderful."

"Perfect."

"Finally."

These were the immediate responses of my prep team.

"Twirl," one demanded. I instantly obeyed but couldn't stop staring at her unnaturally white skin and blood red hair.

"Yes. We can work with this one. Maybe we won't even have to do that much," a different prep team member said.

"'This one' has a name and it's Tala," I snapped. My nerves were definitely getting to me but I can't blame that entirely for my attitude. These people made my skin crawl.

"And she's feisty. Yes this will work very well. I was getting sick of all the barbaric, cave men looking woman they kept sending over." The red haired girl piped up. That's when I started feeling really uncomfortable. How can anyone talk about the deceased that way?

"But we were rude weren't we? I'm Tasia, this is Keren," A girl with blue hair and long green finger nails said lightly, pointing to a girl with ashen skin and a weird gold tattoo on her face.

"I'm Leo," the sole man in the group said in an extremely feminine tone. He had hair that could first be perceived as black but when you looked harder you could see that it was navy blue. He had tan skin and flawless teeth.

"And I'm Flava," The red haired girl stated blandly. I now noticed that her nails matched her hair. "We could just oil her up to make her look wet and send her naked," Flava suggested.

"Hm…I don't know. Take off your clothes," Leo said thoughtfully.

"Hm…no," I said tartly. Four pairs of shocked eyes looked up at me and under the circumstances I knew I had no choice but to do what they said.

"Finnick told us she'd be trouble," Flava said knowingly. I smiled brightly at this statement for a moment, until I realized that this was far from a compliment. I looked back and forth for a second before finally stripping down. The cold air nipped at my skin and I pulled my arms around my chest.

"Now I am completely and utterly devoted to the nude idea," Leo said intensely. I was still positive I would not attract him unless I had a penis but I was nearly over come with the need to throw a towel over myself and give my prep team the finger.

"Yes I'm becoming quite fond of that idea as well," Tasia said thoughtfully.

"No," I snapped.

"Maybe you didn't get the memo. You'll wear what tell you," Flava began.

"And like it," Leo finished.

"Wait. We can't make her go naked! Remember what Finnick said? We have to tease the audience, make them want to see more but not give them the whole thing." It was Keren that came to my rescue but I guess the one I really needed to thank is Finnick.

"I suppose…" Leo seemed terminally depressed that his idea had been shut down.

"That won't keep us from oiling her up." My eyes shot to Flava and I gave her a scowl.

"I wasn't under the impression you got to decide what we did with our tributes," a new voice chimed in. I turned cautiously towards the source of the noise. "Hi I'm Kadence Meticarn. I'm your assigned designer." The woman before me was the most normal looking person I'd see in the Capitol thus far. She had short, blonde hair that was placed in a sassy-pixie like cut, semi-slanted _purple _eyes, and skin so pale it appeared translucent.

"Tala Kisler," I proclaimed, trying to appear confident. I was excruciatingly aware that I was naked but I made no move to try and cover myself. I guess I should get used to showing my body while others observed.

"Nice to meet you Tala, very nice to meet you I fact. I'm happy to see you're even more beautiful in person. I know just the outfit for you." She sounded decent enough.

"I'm sorry Kadence it's just…look at her! This could be the one time sending a contestant out their nude could generate a positive response." Flava's words came out in a rush and sort of flowed together.

"What did I just say? Finnick said no. Do your job and get her ready," Kadence snapped. The way she said Finnick's name made me think he'd wooed her once upon a time but her anger at being undermined by her staff quickly replaced the affectionate tone in her voice. Her lavender eyes flashed with anger before she turned and exited the room. Flava shrunk away from her harsh tone and sent a brisk nod in that direction. I couldn't help but smile, and grow to like my designer.

"Get her ready to be waxed," Flava said. Her voice held a sort of phony happiness.

"Sit down," Leo demanded, shoving me into a hard black chair and forcing my right leg up in the air.

"Can I put my clothes back on?" I all but shrieked in exasperation.

"No. Sorry sweetie," Keren meekly voiced.

"But it's just—Dear GOD! What the fuck?" I gasped. Flava looked up at me from where she sat near my leg. She was holding up a piece of paper.

"Sorry did that hurt?" That. Bitch.

_**Rianne POV:**_

"Ow." She ripped off another wax paper, ripping the hairout of my toned legs. We had been at this for hours. I now felt like a hairless rodent. I felt naked, but I was in a sense, vulnerable was the same as naked in my mind. Johanna had told me not to complain and though I'm not the type to close her mouth to spare your feelings, I figured if this team was deciding how I would look for the rest of my time before the Games it would be imperative for me to be nice.

I was surrounded be by three artificial looking people who were without a doubt Capitol bred. Two girls, and one guy. The girls were both toothpick sized and quite short. One had dark red hair that resembled rubies with cat green eyes. The other had orange hair that made her look like her hair was on fire. The male had shiny blue hair that reminded me of _his_ eyes. I really wanted to meet him, there was a longing that was pulling me to Peeta and it wasn't my hormones. I had been pondering this as I was violated by my prep team for the last hour and a half. I had listened to their mindless chatter for a little while but eventually it became too much.

"Well now you don't look so rugged and dirty. Hell you almost look like a girl!" The red haired girl spoke up.

"Too bad we didn't get District 4. That prep team won't have to do _anything _" she added as an afterthought. I chose to ignore this.

"Thanks," I grimaced. With a final flourish of her hand she left, ushering in what I assumed to be my designer.

The newcomer smiled at me weakly. I guess I wasn't pretty enough for her. Damn District 4 for making us all look like toads comparably.

"You're much better than some of the former tributes and Johanna seems to like you. Too bad I'll have to turn you into a tree" Ah the infamous tree costume. Every year both tributes of District 7 dress as stupid trees.

"A tree. Really?" she laughed at my facial expression.

"Yep, a tree. Sorry Kiddo." I felt my lips twitch in annoyance as the pet name escaped her lips. 'Kiddo'. Yeah I was the kid who was about to mercilessly kill off the children of strangers. Yep, what a childhood. This tree thing was bull, how was I supposed to get _him _to notice me in a tree outfit?

_**Tala POV:**_

I looked back into the eyes of the glistening sea Goddess before me. She had large blue sea shells doing a splotchy job of covering her breasts, a completely exposed stomach with stick on jewels encircling her belly button and, a diamond encrusted "tail." I skeptically raised my hand and watched the foreign beauty do the same. I couldn't stop staring at myself in the full length mirror that was placed in front of me. I cautiously moved me shimmering white legs and loved how the entire skirt thing moved as well making it look that much more like a fin. I then proceeded to move my hips back and forth admiring the way my clothing moved. I noticed cadence lookingat me but I didn't mind.

My raised hand glided over the dark gray gills that had been put on the side of my face and I made the quick decision to ignore its gel like texture. My eyes were highlighted a brilliant silver and black eyeliner made the contrast that much more magnificent. My hair was down but doused in some sort of Capitol-made chemical that made it look dripping wet. Maybe this was the same concoction they had slathered on every inch of my body with. It was odd because even though it looked like I had just dipped into the ocean I felt totally dry.

"Ready?" Kadence asked from behind the mirror. As if I had a choice.

"Yes," I nodded, adjusting my seashell top as it tried to tear into my sensitive flesh. I took one fleeting glance at my nails. They were painted a color so impossibly blue it couldn't help but remind you of the ocean, which must have been what my prep team had wanted.

"Come on then," Kadence insisted. I began to move away and follow her our of the room, forcefully pushing away the thought that ran through my mind-- 'I wonder what the sexy tribute from District 11 will be wearing…'

"Whao," Channing said almost involuntarily as I approached.

"You too," I giggled. They had put a giant white beard that resembled tentacles on him _and _a fin that looked like mine except it was blue. His chest was oiled just as I was.

"I'm Poseidon!" he proclaimed defensively.

"Sure," I agreed as Kadence came by to help me onto the chariot.

"Now Tala I want you to put your legs over Channing's—Yes just like that—he is all powerful over you ok? Over you, over all. That's his angle. You're just his play thing/" Kadence babbled. When I opened my mouth to object she raised a finger to sop me.

"Just for the first part. When you're about halfway around the circle I want you to literally stand up in your chariot and shake your hips just like you did earlier. You know when you were looking at yourself in the mirror? This will give the illusion you are swimming and, yes, make the audience freak out." I suddenly hated my outfit with a burning passion and as the doors opened to emit our chariot I could do nothing but nod.

Districts 1, 2, and 3 obviously had not created much of an impression because the audience exceptionally quite considering the incredible pure mass of people. However, when they caught sight of us a not so dull roar filled my ears. I waved to a young boy in the front row and he grinned joyously. My smile became less forced when roses began to pour forward. I tried to avoid being pricked only to notice that the flowers had been removed of thorns. As I plucked one off the chariot floor Channing reached towards me and then grabbed my ass. I felt his disgusting hand basking in the moment and heard the crowd double in volume. My cheeks burned with humiliation and I let my eyes dart around, absorbing our position. I decided we were close enough to halfway for me.

I scrambled to my feet making it seen as I jerked out of Channing's grasp and gave him a look of outrage. Turning from him with an air of superiority I raised my hands above my head, interlaced them, and began to shake my hips. I knew my 'fin' was moving as if a wave was washing through me but I suspected that all the boys in the now completely deafening audience weren't looking at my clothes. _'Please God don't let my tits pop out of this damnable seashell bikini top.' _I thought as my already rapidly moving hips picked up the speed.

I knew that I was outshining the other tributes right now, and Channing was forgotten. When I felt comfortable enough to raise my eyes I saw the Capitol audience on their feet, eyes wide. Their attention seemed split between me and the tributes from District 12. Meaning the girls were looking at them and the guys were looking at me. I couldn't blame the woman the tributes looked amazing. They were on fire. Literally.

My hips continued to dance in the same provocative fashion my eyes found the huge screen above once again. And then there he was. He was on a chariot that had been covered with vines—as was he. Thresh had a sculpted body with russet skin that shown in the light. It looked like he had an artificial sweat dripping off his abs. He wore a scowl and though quite a few of the girls seemed to be enjoying his chariot he wore an expression that clearly stated he hated this, all of it. The fans screaming, the Capitol, and the Games.

I knew I was gawking; I was even tempted to swipe a hand across my face to make sure I wasn't drooling. Saying he was the most attractive man I'd ever seen was an understatement. His designer had made him Adam in the Garden of Eden. The only perfect man God had created. Boy had that stylist hit the nail on the head. I felt bad for the girl from his District. She looked a hundred times smaller next to him. I was glad that her designer had let her cover up more than Thresh and I's had.

The screen cut to a different pair of tributes and I had to bite my lip and turn around so the crowd wouldn't see my laughter. My hips were still swaying but my shoulders were shaking from my uncontainable giggles. District 7. Enough said. I felt bad for the two that were dressed as trees. Even though the boy looked pleasantly oblivious to how idiotic they looked the girl, Rianne I think, looked like she'd look nothing better than strangling her designer. The last thing I saw was her tight form as the doors closed behind me.


	4. Training

**Thank you so much our reviews are great! The first part is right after "the circle" then we flash to the training. We really don't want to bore you. Review! Thanks.**

_**Rianne POV:**_

"Fuck this," I huffed as I stalked towards the elevator. A tree, a fucking tree. I wasted no time getting around the circle. Hell I wouldn't have even gone if they hadn't made me. I yanked Mallard out of the chariot as I jumped down.

"Go back to your room and take off that ridiculous outfit." He nodded his head, weary of my mood, and scurried off. I quickly started to strip as I walked towards the elevator. I was on a rampage; whoever stood in my way was going to get seriously hurt. Damn that stupid stylist. She was so excited to put me in that stupid costume too. I stalked forward, rage emanating from my body I pressed the button down hard with my pointer finger. I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited. Five seconds later the door opened.

"Wait hold the elevator!" A voice shouted as I stepped into it. I couldn't move or think as _he _stepped into the cramped space next to me. Unfortunately he had Katniss with him but right now that could be overlooked. He was beautiful, like a piece of artwork. God I was turning into a sappy, love sick teenager. He was chocking back laughter evoked by my outfit no doubt. I glared and continued to rip it off. Katniss looked peeved and embarrassed.

I scoffed uncaringly at both of them and pressed the 7 button. I took of my outfit in a hurried manner, eager to be rid of the horrific thing. I was quick, removing the whole thing in less than ten seconds.

"Oh thank God," I breathed in relief, when the whole thing was off (even if it did leave me stark naked.) My exclamation pushed him over the edge and he burst into laughter. God I loved his laugh. I turned around and flashed a smile at him. He immediately sobered, raised an eyebrow and scanned me from top to bottom. His eyes paused significantly on forbidden areas. The elevator dinged signifying its arrival at my floor. I heard someone being smacked just as I stepped out.

"Ow, what the hell?" he asked.

"You were gawking at her!" Katniss hissed.

"Well she's hot." Was his defense. She huffed in irritation and I laughed. He thought I was hot! How ironic, he was the boy on fire but he thought I was hot. News flash for him: he is dead sexy.

_**Tala POV:**_

When I stepped into the training center my only reaction was an overwhelming repulsion. So many tributes had spent their last few days here.

The blue capital jumpsuit they'd put me in highlighted my breast in such a way it was hardly tasteful and all I wanted was to go stand in a corner, far away from the wandering eyes surrounding me. I looked desperately for a station that no one had bothered to visit. I had no interest in keeping up my giddy, dumb blonde act. Unfortunately all the stations were occupied. I noticed that the station were you learn to distinguish between edible and inedible bugs had only one person.

With a small grunt of dissatisfaction I sat down next to Thresh. His eyes flashed to the side as I sat and I decided to make him uncomfortable, just like I would have don't if he were my crush back in District 4.

"Like what you see?" I asked him playfully.

"What? A room full of kids destined for death? No, not so much," he responded flatly. This was the first time I'd ever heard his voice. It was low and emotionless at the moment but I could only compare it to slowed music.

"I was actually talking about my tits but whatever," I retorted. I found it surprisingly easy to joke with him and felt like applauding myself when the corners of his lips tugged into a grin.

"Oh. Well that I like," he said back huskily. I smiled and cautiously poked a green bug with six legs.

"Dare you to it," I giggled, plucking it up by one leg and dangling it in front of Thresh's face. The look he shot me clearly relied he'd much rather be eating something else. I felt a familiar blush warm my cheeks and a raked a hand though my hair before putting the foreign insect back down. The sting of embarrassment crept into my system when I realized the bug was, in fact, poisonous.

"I didn't mean to. I didn't know…" I trailed off in the hopes that he would get the point and understand what I was trying to communicate. I wasn't trying to kill him.

"I get you," he said lightly. I met his eyes when he spoke and by the burning intensity I found there, I knew he meant that he understood me as a person.

"Right," I hissed, suddenly angry at the butterflies sprouting in my stomach and the warmth starting in my fingertips and washing through my body as I looked at him. And I could blame no one but myself. I knew what would happen when I sat next to the undeniably sexy tribute from District 11.

"Excuse me?" A new voice appeared meekly. I raised my head to find the trainer staring at me. He had light brown hair, gray eyes, a slim build, and couldn't be older than twenty. If he was actually that age he'd only be three years my senior, not that I was interested.

"Yes?" I asked as he gazed at me in wonder.

"I just wanted t-to tell you how much I … enjoyed your outfit and…uh…performance the other night," he stammered with a boyish grin.

Perv. Why wouldn't he like my sea shell bikini top and exposed mid drift? Even now as he stared at me all he saw was my sparkling mermaid attire and charming fake laugh.

"Aw thanks sweetie," I spat. The pet name made his ears perk up and his mouth begin to salivate. I needed sponsors but did I really need them this much? I began to focus once again on the struggling bugs in front of me. When I was sure the trainer was busy with other things I nudged Thresh with the heel of my foot.

"And what did you think of my little costume?" I asked him, simply unable to resist. As he abruptly stood up and rolled his broad shoulders I felt certain I had offended him.

That was until he leaned down so only I could hear him and whispered—"I thought…you weren't quite wet enough."

~*~

"Hello Channing," I chirped. His menacing black eyes glared at me openly.

"And what the hell are you so happy about?" he spat. Despite his obvious, asshole nature he held the door open for me. Apparently he at least wanted to appeal chivalrous.

"Well…" I began merrily as Thresh snaked out the door behind me. I met his eye and he gave me a small nod of recognition.

"Well what?" Channing demanded.

"I—I don't know." I had no right to be happy. If anything my increased crush on Thresh was a very bad thing.

_**Rianne POV:**_

Training, I sighed. Joanna had specifically said we weren't allowed to do anything out of the ordinary while in training, we couldn't excel or do combat, in other words we were to be fucking bored while wearing –you guessed it— green jumpers. I am beginning to see a theme here and I really don't like it. I glared at Joanna and my stupid prep team as I walked out the door towards Mallard. I grabbed his hand softly, me and him had bonded recently when it came time for the Games I wouldn't kill him and even though it would probably be a hindrance I would do my best to protect him. He looked at me unsure of himself and I squeezed his hand in reassurance and love, he was like my kid and I wasn't even maternal but hell the kid had grown on me. Together his hand in mine we walked into the training building a united front, I gave his hand one more squeeze before sending him away. I scanned the room quickly and again the anger and sadness I had felt during the reaping how many kids had spent their last living moments in this room trying to prepare for their untimely death. I felt rage at this but ignored it. I had to find a station to go to. I looked around quickly and saw him he was alone at a station I walked over slowly and sat down trying not to alert him to my presence.

"I know you…" he said not taking his eyes off the knot he was currently tying , knot tying guess I wasn't going to do any combat today just as Joanna had requested.

"Of course you know me I'm a tribute just like you, trying to make sure I don't die in the Games… duh." he laughed and suddenly his whole body was facing me.

"No I meant you're the girl from the elevator the one who stripped down to get out of the tree costume."

"Hey could you blame me I was dressed as a tree."

" You looked good." he smirked and blushed oh dear good the boy who was on fire thought I looked good well I had a news for him I thought he was hot.

"Thanks you're not to bad yourself."

"Yeah well," he shrugged. "You made Katniss uncomfortable." I snorted in a very unwomanly fashion I made her nervous— "ha did she get a glimpse of what the little mermaid over there was wearing in the circle?" I twitched my head toward the tribute from district 11 and his stunning companion.

"Yeah well I think I preferred the tree." I looked at him wide eyed and he laughed.

"Shut up jerk," I playfully pushed him with my shoulder.

"What?" He said innocently. I grinned mischievously at him.

"Well I guess I just know how to work wood." he looked at me and I looked at him and we both burst into abrupt laughter causing everyone in the training center to look at us incredulously. He had tears in his eyes and suddenly I was overcome with sadness due to the fact that I wouldn't have the chance to work his wood. I felt the need to pout like a child but settled for smirking at the gorgeously handsome boy beside me. God I loved his laugh, then like a ton of bricks it hit me. _Shit I was falling for Peeta Mallark tribute from district 12._

_**Tala POV:**_

_**(5 days later)**_

The morning air whipped across my face and threw my hair in every direction. I rubbed my hands together in the hopes that the friction would warm me. It didn't. Despite the fact that it felt like I was slowly freezing to death, I was excited. I had actually walked down to the training center early. My now routine talks with Thresh had been the highlight of my entire stay in the Capitol. Something about his reluctant smile and casual banter made me gravitate towards him, and yes his overwhelming hotness helped.

"Someone's early." I heard the newly familiar voice and suddenly the cold weather was nothing more than a pointless side fact.

"You're early too Thresh," I retorted with a smile. We were the only ones standing outside. The training wasn't even designated to start for another twenty minutes.

"Yeah well I wanted to claim a good station today." I knew what he meant. The Careers had given up hope when it came to recruiting Thresh and the young kids found him much too intimidating. When he chose a station no one bothered him…except maybe me. I can imagine his surprise when I came to sit next to him. He must have been shocked when I talked to him, much less teased him.

"I like your outfit," he confided quietly. His endearing golden brown eyes took in my short, navy blue skirt and slightly conservative top.

"Thanks. Oh and we match!" I squealed. For some reason that remains a mystery even to me this fact evoked true excitement on my part as I held out my sleeve as if to prove it matched his shirt.

Thresh studied me for a moment, his look almost calculating. I watched the wind tousle his hair for a moment before slowly lowering my arm. My eyes darted away, looking anywhere and everywhere but his face. The previous thrill the coincidence had given me disappear only to be replaced by such a strong humiliation I had to firmly plant my feet in the soil to keep from running away.

What must he think of me? A silly, shallow girl who refuses to take anything seriously? I felt like a small child, wilting under the stern stare of an elder.

"That was stupid. Sorry," I was such an idiot for coming down here, waiting for a fellow tribute, and ultimately portraying myself as an eleven year old.

"It wasn't stupid. You just amaze me. We're days away from entering the Games and you can still joke with me as if it's just another day in your district? You can still get excited over something as simple as coordinating colors? I can't decide if you're fearless or merely confident." His words came out in a sort of confused rush as if he'd been thinking about them for a while.

"I… I think it's just something you bring out in me." It was true. The second I leave training sessions the feeling of dread returns and the light hearted air that lingers while I talked to Thresh vanishes. Maybe the fact I make a normally stone faced pessimist laugh had just elated me…?

Oh who was I kidding? I had a crush—and a big one at that.

"Oh…well uh then I guess its good I'm here." He seemed unnerved by my confession as he turned from me and jammed his thumbs in his jean pockets.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable I just said it without thinking…" I muttered. I just couldn't understand how I could be so, impossibly attracted to him, and still be expected to kill him.

"Yeah well the more you talk about _that _the more awkward it gets. You're…enthralling you really are but it wouldn't work out. We have to kill each other Tala. I know I may come off as a jerk but I'm a realist and in reality we have to go into an arena in less than a week and slaughter children. I don't want to like you but I do and when we get into that damnable arena run from me because I really, really don't want to kill you. Just avoid me okay?"


	5. Interviews Part 1

_**Sorry it took so long to update guys!!! We appreciate our reviewers so much so please continue to do so! This chapter is leading up to the 1**__**st**__** lemon so…yay! We do go straight from training to getting ready for interviews so we don't indulge in what we call "the snooze factor" so please enjoy, review, favorite, etc. **_____

_**Tala POV:**_

I'm not really sure how they could dress me like this and keep a clear conscience. My dress was completely translucent, only the fact that water tends to blur images kept my body from complete exposure. My dress was like a very short, clear toga with one strap encircling one shoulder with the other left bare and inviting, and the hem line could make the pros blush. I was in shock when they began to fill my dress with water, however it was truly just enough of the substance to muffle the shape of my breasts and keep the younger viewers eyes semi innocent. I was thankful they had at least given me panties, no matter how skimpy they were.

"Just one more little addition," Kadence promised as she opened the top of my dress.

"Wh—" I began just before I saw the small red fish she slipped into my dress. He struggled to move through the water deprived suit and slowly made its way to the part harboring my breast. He swam more freely in this region since my prep team had been forced to add more water here as to comply with Finnick's earlier demands.

"Are you kidding?" I demanded as I glared at my reflection. My hair had been put into an intricate bun which succeeded in revealing all the skin of my neck. My nails were painted the same powerful blue that copied the ocean and my lips were coated a luscious dark red, my eyes were dark and devastating as always. My deep tan skin was visible practically anywhere you looked and the ridiculously high heels added to the seductive vibe.

"Nope. Knock 'em dead," she chirped. I stared daggers at the mirror for another moment and then turned abruptly. "And where exactly are you going?" Kadence trilled.

"To wait with the other tributes," I snapped, daring her to protest. I knew the only person to console me now would be Thresh. I had tried to stay away from him—really, and boy had he tried to steer clear of me. But when it came down to it we both failed epically and the time we'd lost we made up for by meeting hours before training and even staying an hour or so later if we could. We'd become exceptionally close, knowing what each other was going to say before it was spoken, and remaining on the brink of flirtation but never giving in to the unsustainable lust.

I stormed down the stairs and onto the plateau area where we were supposed to wait. As soon as the wide doors swung open my eyes found him. Thresh sat in the corner, next to Rue as he scanned the crowd of tributes, undoubtedly looking for me.

"Thresh!" I called loudly, drawing more attention to myself then I intended as I ran towards him. All eyes were on me as my heels scraped the stone floor. I knew to them I looked stunning but I also knew I looked unimaginably provocative. I ran to him uncaringly, throwing my arms around his neck. He caught me effortlessly, not even stumbling as he engulfed me in his warmth.

I watched the cold mask that had since been on his face crumple, and be replaced by blazing anger as his eyes took in my dress. He himself wore a plain brown suit. His designer must realize his natural magnificence would bring him sponsors.

"Look at me! Just look at me. All Panem…" I couldn't finish the thought as dry sobs racked my body.

"I can't believe they put you in that," his endearing voice was trembling with searing rage.

"They are parading us around and sending all but one of us to our deaths but you can't believe they put me in this?"

"Here," Thresh said, ignoring my comment and shrugging off his jacket. I let him settle it over my shoulders but rolled my eyes.

"What's the point? I'll just have to take it off in a minute," I grumbled in dismay.

"No! No matter what Tala keep it on," he hissed sharply. I met his piercing eyes and I knew that I couldn't deny him. I fumbled aimlessly with the buttons on his jacket and then let them fasten.

"Good. Now keep it that way!" Thresh barked, not entirely unkindly.

"Thanks," I breathed, smiling up at him.

"You're welcome," he whispered modestly, turning his head to scan the small mob of tributes once again, as if to pretend the one he was looking for was not standing before him. I watched as his eyes glazed over and the emotionless cover reappeared.

"Don't do that…don't…" My words trailed off as I brought my hands to his face and let my fingertips trace the outline of his scowling lips. I was carefully oblivious to the fact that everyone was watching me as I leaned forward, and pressed my mouth to his. Thresh seemed startled but pleased just the same as his hands secured themselves around my waist to pull me closer.

I wish our first kiss could have been a more private affair but as his warm lips moved in sync with mine I couldn't make regret one of my many emotions. When our need for air forced us apart I was shaking with desire.

"All right then," he murmured his eyes were alive with joy but that was the only clue of his sufficient happiness.

_**Rianne POV:**_

God did I hate green, but here I was in a hunter green sweater dress with knee brown boots. I had begged my design team to color a lock of my hair blue, and with Johanna's permission they had consented despite its clash with green. My designer was going for an earthly look, after all what the hell was more earthly than a damn tree. I walked down the hallway; the "click clack" of my boots announced my arrival, each step sounding like the echo of a gun shut. I saw Mallard ahead of me in a jumpsuit that matched the color of my outfit. I was beginning to see a theme here…

"Hey kid sorry to tell you this but green really isn't your color," I joked as I punched his arm playfully. He rubbed the spot where I smacked him and smirked. Despite my effort to remain indifferent towards him, me and the kid had bonded. I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall my boots clacking all the way.

I saw Peeta and he smiled at me, slyly moving in my direction as Mallard moved away.

"I'm beginning to see a theme here," He laughed, studying my dress.

"I said the same thing," I huffed angrily.

"I gotta admit though green is gradually becoming my favorite color," he winked.

"Oh really?" I glanced at him; his face was composed, with a genuine smile gracing his lips. Then I looked over at his district counterpart Katniss. She was glaring at me with hatred…bitch. I was contemplating kicking her ass when I saw the girl from District 4 fling herself into the arms of the intimidating, bronzed contestant from 11. She was wearing a see through dress that had everyone in a daze and her natural beauty was magnified with the more skin you could see peeking out from under her barely there clothing. I watched in wonder as she exchanged a few words with him. He studied her apparel with a look of disgust before he slung his jacket around her shoulders.

She hastened to close the buttons and when she was done the strangest thing took place. She moved her elegantly painted fingernails to his face and when he looked down she kissed him. He met her lips with eagerness and it seemed such a private moment, containing more than just meaningless want, but real love. I turned away quickly and noticed Peeta, gawking at the pair with a raised eyebrow. I smacked the back of his head.

"Ow what was that—?"

"They probably would appreciate some privacy. Besides staring is impolite."

"Says the girl who swears like a sailor…" I shot him a glare but he held up his hands and crouched under my gaze. "Just saying," he amended.

Secretly I actually was angry. The girl had guts. I only wished I could express my feelings to Peeta as simply. I took a deep breath and slowly slipped my hand into his. He looked down at me questioningly but I acted like I didn't seem him. With his hand in mine I could take on the world or at least the other tributes.

_**Tala POV**_

_**(Interviews)**_

"Tala District 4's uh…nicest tribute," Ceaser addressed me. I raised my eyebrow, giving him my silent permission to continue; the brown jacket draped around my shoulders empowering me.

"Now a little birdy told me that you and another tribute have grown rather close over this time. Is this information accurate?" I wasn't surprised that Ceaser has been briefed on my antics backstage. I chanced a glance at Thresh and noted how at ease he looked. He radiated calm as he ran a hand through his short black hair. I took a deep breath and drew strength from his powerful, chill demeanor.

"Well can you blame me? I mean he's gorgeous," I said breezily, brushing my bangs from my eyes. I let a feline smile creep over my face. Instead of applause from the audience silence met my statement. It wasn't a hostile silence but the type that indicated that every person in the Capitol was glued to the very edge of their seats awaiting the big reveal. I giggled a little; knowing that all Panem, or at least the Capitol was hanging on my every word.

"And when you say 'he' to whom are you referring?" Ceaser prodded. He seemed determined to make me say it even though he must have known it was Thresh.

"You mean you don't know?" Two can play that game.

"Not a clue!" He exclaimed. I laughed in my newly acquired, fake, girly way and bit my finger lightly.

"Well then you'll have to really work for the facts." I refused to fall into the trap he was laying out. This interview wouldn't get half the reaction it otherwise would if Ceaser coughed up Thresh's name instead of me. The crowd groaned at my words in an agonized fashion and I began to toy with a loose string on my borrowed jacket.

My eyes darted once again to Thresh and I savored the look of amusement captivating his face as he watched Ceaser and I participate in this complex little dance. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't watching the clock. Two minutes left. My sweaty pants reinforced what I already knew: No way can I keep this up for two more minutes.

I wasn't completely opposed to wasting my whole interview playing this cat and mouse game with the strangely dressed Capitol worker. I had no real talents to speak off. I mean I was quite skilled with knifes but that ability could be overlooked with careers as huge as Cato and as merciless as Glimmer.

"Well what kind of man do you prefer—young and scrawny or older and burly?" Ceaser asked teasingly. This earned a laugh from the crowd. I was glad he was playing along but then again he didn't have much of a choice.

"I definitely prefer the burly type." I said, flashing a smile.

"Oh well that eliminates about half of our options," he said. I winked at the small boy from District 7 and he blushed a deep pink, lowering his head—which also alighted chuckles from the audience. I wondered if Ceaser knew that regardless Thresh would be revealed as my love interest when he mounted the stage in brown pants that matched the jacket around my shoulders and a white top that was obviously meant to be an undershirt.

"Well if it means anything to you I like the strong, silent type." Of course this meant very little to him since most of the tributes hadn't had their interview yet. Most people were probably assuming Cato was my anonymous lover. A shiver went through me and I cringed at the mere thought.

"I think we'll all keep that in mind as the interviews continue. Now getting slightly off topic for a moment—I'd like to comment on your very intriguing attire. Did your dress originally come with that jacket?" the glint in his eye told me all I needed to know. Ceaser didn't think he was getting off topic at all. He knew: he had me.

"Uh no. Actually I'm sure my designer is furious right about now." Even though I have nothing against Kadence as a person I wouldn't feel badly for covering myself. It's my body I wouldn't show more than I wanted.

"So whose jacket is it?" Ceaser asked as if genuinely curious. Everyone knew that my answer would establish more than a light coat; and as a result you could have heard a pen drop in the packed stadium.

"District 11's male tribute," I said. My voice was so flirtatious I wasn't totally caught by surprise when I saw the light blush warming Thresh's cheeks when I looked over. Hoots and whistles along with applause and cries of denial spurred from the audience. It was so loud I almost missed the "ding" signifying the end of my interview.

As I stood to shake Ceaser's hand it couldn't help but bother me that all the audience had to do was take in Thresh's appearance to know who the man in question was. Their refusal to use their brains and analyze a situation astounded me. My legs were quivering as I walked back to my seat.

"Excellent job you are officially the promiscuous sex kitten of District 4," Channing whispered when I took my seat next to him. I gasped in shock as I turned my frosty glare on him. He was smiling as he said this to me, hardly moving his mouth. This coy move left me with two options. I could continue to wave to the audience and act as if he hadn't spoken or cuss him out right now which would make me look like a bitch. I made the quick decision to go with silent option three.

"At least I'm not the only 'Career' who already has to deflate gay rumors. Good luck Poseidon," I responded hotly in the same sneaky way he did. His face paled and he gulped. He didn't have time to collect himself before he was forced on stage.

The second Channing began to talk I found it quite easy to zone out. Most of the interviews actually went by quickly. The only one that managed to stick out in my mind was District 7. The girl seemed to be down playing herself in a very nonchalant fashion. I don't know what it was but something about her told me she wasn't the weakling she mimicked now. But I must admit it wasn't what she was saying that caught my attention; it was that horrendous green sweater. First the tree and now this? I'm beginning to see a theme here.

I closed my eyes and saw the awful color pulsing behind my eyelids. It was so unflattering and unpleasant, I felt bad for her. I lost myself in this simple thought until something terrifying snapped me back to the present—Thresh walking on stage. I held my breath as he sat down, praying my anxiety didn't show.

"Well Thresh it seems you've won the affection of one of the most captivating of our tributes," Ceaser began. The crowd laughed at what they thought to be an immense understatement.

"Yeah." Though he hadn't moved his shoulders it was as if he were shrugging it off entirely.

"But surely you are proud of this accomplishment?" Ceaser fumbled. I watched his face closely and since I had come to know he, had spent days trying to memorize the perfection of his face, I knew how angry Thresh was.

"I'm not sure I would use the word 'accomplishment' I mean she's not a trophy." The onlookers laughed though I knew he wasn't joking.

"Of course, of course, my apologies. But is it safe to say you will be protecting her in the games?"

"Is anything about the games safe?" Thresh's voice was so cold the array of people knew better than to laugh. A violent urge went through me as I felt the need to protect him, from anything, from everything. I knew it would be impossible to miss how bitter he was. I can't imagine President Snow letting him live now.


	6. Interviews Part 2 and so, so, much more

RATED M! **Ok this is kinda different it has Thresh's POV so that's new…and this chapter contains the FIRST LEMON! So don't read if you don't like sex I guess **** Thank you for reading!**

_**Rianne POV:**_

Blocking out the interviews was painfully easy. I didn't want to hear what the other had to say, the less I heard the better; the last thing I needed was growing to like the other tributes. Liking them would only result in making them harder than it would already be. That is I was doing a great job until _she _got on stage. Ceaser wasn't holding back at all as he questioned Tala about Thresh. She remained cool, calm, and collected. You never knew who had the upper hand as this tricky battle raged on.

Tala deflected most of the questions and held out until the last moment before she was forced to confess Thresh was the object of her affection. She did this skillfully and I had to give credit where it was due, she also had impeccable taste. Thresh was incredibly sexy, he was bronze and muscular with sharp features. He was definitely a God among men. They were a fitting pair; she was after all the most irresistible girl to ever walk the earth. Hell, by the end of her interview I was questioning my sexuality. Then I looked at Peeta and was certain once again that I was straight.

For an unnaturally long time I looked back and forth between the two but suddenly it was my turn to go.

"So Rianne what was up with that low training score?" Ceaser asked, done with beating around the bush.

"I guess I'm just not as talented as some of the other tributes," I whined innocently. I batted my eye lashes to portray wide eyed oblivion and I heard a snort of laughter from the tribute side of the stadium. I knew that it was Peeta. I guess I couldn't fool everyone with this routine; even him, especially him.

"Aw well you never know things could turn around for you yet," Ceaser promised without hope.

"I certainly hope so." The rest of the interview continued in much the same fashion, him reassuring me I still had a chance and me sniffing my half-hearted agreement. When the buzzer finally sounded I scampered off stage, eager to be done.

"Be sweet," I hissed to Mallard as he stood up. Mallard was charming and child like just as I had instructed and once his interview was over I let myself zone out. These tributes would make jokes, I would laugh and BAM! We had a mild connection making it harder to slaughter them.

It wasn't until District 11 came about that I paid any sort of attention. Thresh had all but literally killed himself on that stage—or the more accurate comparison would be him jumping in front of a spear aimed at Tala. My natural reaction was _is there no end to what men will do for a hot girl? _But I saw something in Thresh. Maybe he really didn't see her as the sex symbol the Capitol perceived.

_**Thresh POV:**_

I wasn't sure why my anger flared when he referred to her as my accomplishment. I shouldn't care so deeply for the beautiful girl with the sinister smile. I shouldn't be so furious that her designer put her in that outfit, and I shouldn't be in love with her. The word "love" brought me up short even in the console of my own mind but that didn't detract from its truth.

"Well Thresh getting off that touchy subject—what are your major talents? Anything in particular that could persuade some sponsors to pick you?" Well that was blunt of him.

I knew what my mentor would have me say, and I knew what would help me gain sponsors but as I thought back to Tala's interview—and the lack of reasons why a sponsor would choose her I knew what I would do.

"I can fight. I'm strong, and I know how to feed myself. But my main goal will be keeping Tala alive. If you really want a decent investment put your money on her. She's going to make it until the end," I vowed in an unwavering voice. Gasps of shock sounded around me.

"Even if it kills you?" Ceaser exclaimed in disbelief.

"That's what I'm counting on," I countered. My eyes wandered to Tala only to find tears coursing down her pretty face, and her head shaking back and forth in a sort of stubborn denial.

"That's an extremely bold statement Thresh. Didn't you kind of just sentence yourself to death?" Ceaser practically whispered.

My first thought was _haven't your people kind of done that anyway you powder blue baboon? _But since I still retained a small fragment of reasonable sense I answered more appropriately.

"Better me then her," I muttered just as the timer sounded.

_**Rianne POV:**_

I watched the girl from District 12 with great interest, she was after all Peeta's companion and I wanted to see her angle in this competition. Her interview was that of a bubbly, immature little girl as she twirled and giggled in that pretty dress.

She was undoubtedly pretty and I felt she would be fierce competition, after all her training score was unheard of, but something about her rubbed me the wrong way. I felt some sort of unexplainable animosity towards her, maybe it was the fact that she got to spend so much time with Peeta and I was denied the chance to even get to know him. I clapped and laughed and smiled at all the right moments but I still felt like a clone until he walked up.

He had this aura of confidence. From the moment his mouth opened he had the audience. Ceaser was laughing and joking with Peeta like they were old friends. I watched in fascination as he answered the questions with ease, until the very end.

"So Peeta is there any lucky girls back home that captured your interest?"

"Yes, just one girl to be exact."

"Ah well let's hope you can win and return to her."

"Well in my case winning wouldn't really help," Peeta whispered.

"Oh and why not?" Ceaser exclaimed.

"Because she came here with me." Whoa huge bomb dropped, crowd going insane, my heart: plummeting.

I looked over at Katniss, she was flushed. I couldn't breathe, my vision was blurring, I blinked back the unshed tears with determination. I would not show emotion, I would not show weakness. I looked Peeta straight in the eye. His expression showed remorse but I didn't care, I smiled to show my congrats at his new forbidden love. His shoulders sagged when he saw my forced grin.

I would not give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd broken me with that simple sentence. He looked at me with longing and I couldn't take it. How could he look at me like that but confess his undying love for her? Holding in sobs I stood, smiled weakly at him once more, and bolted. Once I was out of sight I ran for the elevator. I ran blindly, not being able to see through my now falling tears. I was almost to the elevator when I felt a sharp tug on my elbow.

"Why are you following me?" I hissed at Peeta.

"As if you don't know Rianne."

"No I don't know so why don't you inform me," I snarled.

"Rianne your amazing ok but me and Katniss need each other. If we work together one of us could make it. I'm strategizing here. But I care about you more then you could fathom… isn't that enough?"

"No Peeta…it isn't," I murmured, getting into the elevator and leaving him there, stunned.

_**Tala POV:**_

Tears fell steadily onto my borrowed jacket. My hands shook with unyielding terror as I recalled what had just happened. I ran towards the elevator, my escape. I had just reached the door when I felt a strong hand grab my wrist and yank me backwards, I fell hard against Thresh's chest. I jerked out of his hold with ease since he wasn't trying to keep me against my will.

I punched the button to the elevator and turned my back towards him.

"Tala what I did might earn a lot of things but I really don't think I deserve this. I did it for you…" he spoke softly, taking a step in my direction.

"If you really wanted to do something for me you would have used your interview to earn you a fair chance in the Games. You went out there and sentenced yourself to death," I hissed, still refusing to meet his eye. I heard him sigh in a kind of amused defeat before his arms encircled my waist.

"Does what I want count for nothing? Because I don't want to live one more second without you." He whispered in my ear. I guess the kiss we'd shared earlier had dismissed any inhabitations he'd once possessed about succumbing to what he felt. I let my eyes close and my head fell against him.

"Maybe you won't have to," I murmured. I heard the elevator doors open and interlaced his fingers with mine, dragging him into the elevator with me. "Press four," I ordered Thresh before I shoved him against one of the walls. I didn't watch as his fingers raked the numbers. I began trailing hot kisses down his neck, slowly returning to his lips and moaning in pleasure as his mouth captured mine.

I loved that I could feel his smile as he kissed me. As he ran his tongue along the curve of my lips I parted for him immediately, savoring the feel of his tongue exploring my mouth, claiming everything it touched.

"Door…open," he panted out. I raised my eyebrow and looked towards the open doors. I knew what would happen if I pulled Thresh along with me, and I knew that this decision might ultimately hurt me…kill me in the Games. As my eyes darted from his face to the now closing elevator door I made my choice. I clasped hands with him and began to lead him to my room.

"Come," I beckoned softly. I could just make him out in the dim lighting the hall offered. All the while I didn't take my hazel eyes away from his golden brown orbs. He seemed to be paralyzed with lust as he studied me. "Thresh," I said softly when he made no move to follow. I noted that this came out as a moan and smiled inwardly when he began to move towards me. Thresh walked swiftly, as he always did, but now in the silent night his heavy footfalls sounded exceptionally loud, and made him seem extraordinarily powerful.

I let my hand lock around the cold steel of the door knob and twist. The door swung open a mere second before Thresh's lips came crashing down on mine. I patted the wall to my right and blessedly found the light switch quickly. My other hand fell from the wooden door and traveled upwards to thread itself in his silky black hair. I felt my legs press against the edge of the bed and didn't complain when Thresh nudged me down. I fell with a slight thud on the plush bed and watched as Thresh kicked the door closed. "Shirt. Off," I was really starting to appreciate this whole 'communicating like cave man' thing and when he obeyed with a slight smile I started to _really _appreciate it. I stared openly at the tantalizing planes of his astounding six pack abs. The light was much better here than it was in the hall and I could see with perfect clarity the God that stood before me.

He leaned down until his lips were directly next to my left ear. I felt his warm breath tickle it softly as he repeated my comment in a voice I would never be lucky enough to master. "Shirt. Off." In the presence of his flawless body even I felt a slight twinge of doubt as his warm hand hooked the hem of my shirt and slowly raised the fabric above my head. A blush colored my cheeks as he gazed at me openly but the adoration in his eyes made mockery of my modesty. It seemed for a moment that he would be content to simply look at me for the rest of the night but after a few seconds I felt his soft lips on mine once more and couldn't deny how his kisses made me forget all about my severe troubles. We were silent for a moment; the only noise that could be heard was the sound of his alluring lips moving in sync with mine.

"Pants…off," I gasped quietly, turning my head away so his mouth was pressed against my cheek, when my burning loins couldn't take it any longer. I could feel his smirk against my skin as he raised himself up just far enough to strip off the rest of his clothing. When he discarded it carelessly to the side of the room I felt my body tense in anticipation. Thresh's skilled fingers brushed the skin of my neck, slowly traveling lower until his fingertips pressed lightly into my abdomen and inserted themselves into the waistband of my pants.

"Your turn?" he asked almost inaudibly. I closed my eyes tightly and with a decisive shake of my head gave him permission to remove my Capitol made, unfamiliar dress. I lifted my hips as Thresh slid off my slutty garment, taking his sweet time to remove my black laced underwear. After extracting this article of clothing with almost painful precision he ran his hand down the length of my leg stopping only when he delicately touched the small bundle of nerves that yearned for him so desperately. My hips bucked without my permission and one of those special, seductive smiles Thresh saved just for me appeared on his face, washing away the previous look of intense concentration.

"Why must you always look so serious?" I said breathlessly. He began to lower himself once again and as he kissed my shin kindly I found myself completely enthralled with a part of him directly south of his devilishly appealing face. _Why oh why does this have to be my first time? There is no way in all hell he'll fit! What was I thinking? Honestly? I think I'd rather die a virgin. That would be better than not being able to sit down tomorrow! _I tore my eyes away from the intimidating specimen only to find that Thresh had been keeping pace with my thoughts.

"I won't hurt you. I'll be gentle," he promised in such a loving voice I lost all fear right then and there.

"I trust you," I whimpered honestly as he positioned himself at my entrance. He looked up at me from under dark lashes and gave me one last smoldering kiss before slowly pumping into me. _HE LIED! _Was my natural reaction and it came instinctive and strong. It hurt and hurt bad, but somehow I knew he wasn't trying to cause me pain.

"Are you ok?" he asked instantly alarmed by my tensing muscles and lack of witty remark made to ruin a heartfelt moment. _You're gonna die soon anyway. Might as well make his last few days spectacular…_I thought grimly as I met his pleading gaze.

"Fine," I assured with a smile (that probably looked very much like a grimace.) When he still looked unconvinced and began to pull away from me I clutched at his arm with desperate fingers. "Please Thresh just…don't stop," I said through clenched teeth. His eyes locked with mine and I knew he understood. I needed this, to make him happy, almost as much as he needed me. With a brief nod of his head he continued with his ministrations on my tightly strung body. For the first agonizing fifteen minutes or so I was incapable of seeing past the searing pain but as time lapsed on I began to feel past the discomfort. I began to meet his slow paced thrust instead of leaning away from them. It still hurt but I could see past that now. I moaned when his palm closed around my bare hip as he shoved into me; for a moment forgetting his careful, timid interaction and letting his animalistic side take over. The sound of my moan just seemed to encourage him further and I bit my lip to keep silent as a different kind of bliss spread over me. I arched my back and clasped the sheets with a new found desperation.

"Thre—shh" I moaned. The whole 'biting my lip' tactic had failed the second his thumb found my sensitive bundle of nerves. At the sound of my plea he jammed his thumb in harder and started to rotate it counterclockwise. "Oh GOD!" I called out in ecstasy. I could feel my walls clenching around him and the surprise that I could even do something like that was overshadowed by my intense pleasure.

Apparently this was what he needed because Thresh gave his own grunt of delight, thrust into me a few more times and then collapsed beside me.

I turned to lie almost on top of him and kissed his naked shoulder as I waited for his breathing to slow. He graced me with another rare smile and placed a kiss on my forehead. I touched his cheek and noticed his entire body had a thin layer of sweat coating it. With a grin I ran my hand down past his cheek until it rested lightly on his moist chest.

"Tala?" he said in a husky voice that sent vibrations up my spine. It had been so quite up to that point any sound rather than moans of approval and grunts of satisfaction startled me.

"Mhm?" I asked, already succumbing to a pleasant haze that would fog my mind and make sleep possible tonight.

"I love you," he whispered back, running a finger up my exposed back. I don't know why it seemed like such a natural thing for him to say but my stalling brain didn't seem to find it odd at all.

"I love you too," I confided with no reluctance at all. And I did. _Shit. _


	7. The Morning After

_**Ok this is the after lemon chapter and it is leading up to the start of the actual games. Thanks for reading!! We LOVE reviews so please continue doing it!! Hehe. Sorry this chapter is so short the next will be quite long so yeah…**_

_**Tala POV:**_

I hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Thresh and I had alternated relentlessly between making love and just clinging to each other. Every move we made and every breath we took held a sense of desperation. We knew that in a matter of hours we would be forced to fight for our lives and kill the most innocent of children if they got in our way.

"What are you thinking?" Thresh asked softly, his hand roaming up and down my arm in calming movements. I smiled up at him and rolled my eyes.

"What do you think?" I whispered. His hold on me tightened and then reluctantly slackened once again.

"Try not to think about it," he muttered without much hope that I would actually do so.

"And what would you have me think about?" I drawled suggestively. Thresh just laughed at this, amazed at my apparently unquenchable sexual appetite.

"Will you be able to run like you need to?" he asked with a slight chuckle.

"Who cares?" I demanded, aiming to rejoin our sweat slicken bodies.

"I do," he said gently, pushing me back by my waist but placing a lingering kiss on my lips. "I mean what I said earlier Tala. It wasn't the effect of some post sex stupor. I love you," he implored,

"I love you too," I repeated for the second time tonight. Oh how stupid we were! Allowing ourselves to love at this point was beyond idiotic. I slumped against his bare chest and I knew I was trembling.

"I hate them," I said quietly as tears began to roll down my face and land on his overheated skin.

"Sh," he warned, eyes washing over the room looking for the cameras which were sure to be hidden to deprive the tributes from any and all privacy they had left.

"Oh you know it's true! I hate them! You hate them!" I whispered furiously.

"That's not the point," he growled. He'd never used this rough a voice with me and I'd be lying if I said the dark shadow cast over his face didn't unnerve me.

"That is exactly the point," I returned, refusing to show my fear.

"You're just nervous about the games. Try not to worry. I'll find you, I will protect you," he promised with such conviction I could only nod in response.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, kissing my neck lightly.

"Yes," I answered immediately, watching beams of light stream in through the window. He held me close, willing me to believe in him. And I did. I took a deep breath, inhaling his delectable scent, a curious mix of pine and grain.

"I think I'm going to go take a shower. If I'm going to go die, I think I'll die clean," I announced, pushing off of the bed and standing on unsteady legs.

"You are not going to die," he exhaled.

"Right… remember what you said about not wanting to spend any of your life without me?" he nodded, smiling distantly.

"That still true?" He nodded again, showing his white teeth as he grinned.

"Well then come on," I smirked, holding out my hand to him and standing a little taller when he followed me into the bathroom. My feet were cold on the chilled tiles and I danced across the floor in a rush to turn the faucet up.

"Wanna get clean?" I asked playfully, letting the water run experimentally through my fingers.

"Only fair, we spent all night getting dirty," he reasoned in a seductive whisper. I laughed again and stepped cautiously into the stream of water. I had to wait only a moment for Thresh to join me. I watched in awe as glistening beads slid down his body and ran down the drain. To distract myself I grabbed the shampoo and began massaging it into my scalp. Even their cleaning products were better than ours.

The smell of lavender and honey filled my nostrils as the sweet smelling bubbles disappeared.

"Oh my God," Thresh groaned in what seemed to be pain. I raised my eyebrows questioningly as his lips crashed down on mine.

"Tala you are much too tempting for your own good."

"No Thresh," I muttered, pushing him away with a wry smile.

"What is it? Are you…um… _hurting_?" he seemed genuinely concerned for my wellbeing. He looked nervous as he awaited my answer.

"No but its morning. My prep team will be here soon. I don't want them to walk in on something like that." To tell the truth I was starting to feel the unfamiliar, pleasant soreness but I wouldn't tell him that, he wouldn't forgive himself.

"Well that being the case maybe I should get out." I laughed at how little faith he had in himself and wound my arms around his neck to bring him closer to me. Warm water encased us as my lips met his. Our torso's touched and Thresh moaned into my mouth. The feel of my skin against his appeared to be his undoing.

"You're really not helping the cause here Tala. One more kiss like that and I will be liable to attack you." I laughed but didn't release my hold.

"Maybe you should learn to control yourself," I declared in a slightly breathless whisper.

"Is this really the best time to teach me restraint?" There it was; the one thing that could bring me back to the hellish reality. Thresh and I would never have the luxury to stay holed up in a bathroom together.

"I forgot…" I was stunned at the truth behind my own words. He had made me forget, which I'm sure was his plan all along. He didn't want me worrying at all.

"Yeah…maybe we should get out of here," he sounded remorseful. Thresh's honey brown eyes met mine and the love his held floored me. Suddenly I wasn't as afraid. I glanced away, noting my slowly pruning hands.

"Yeah I guess you're right," I agreed, offering him a lopsided grin. He hopped out of the shower, holding his arms out to me. I stepped forward, letting him lower me out of the warm abases and onto the floor. I snatched the two white towels from the hook and handed one to Thresh. I secured it around my body and sauntered over to the steam encrusted mirror. I lifted my index finger and carefully 'wrote' the words "I love you", standing there helplessly as they began to fade, much as our lives would.

"I love you too," he said quietly. He wrapped the towel around his waist and pressed my body close to his.

"Just run," he breathed against my ear. I didn't have to ask what he meant, the way we stayed on the same track was almost frightening.

"And what will you do?" I asked quietly.

"Stay and get the weapons I need to protect you." I despised his easy going tone and twisted in his arms so I could look into his eyes.

"No. I run you run," I said earnestly. I had seen the strongest of Careers die in the first five minutes of the Games and I couldn't and wouldn't stand it if that happened to him. Hell, I didn't want Thresh within a hundred yards of the Games.

"Please," I begged. I think he could tell I was on the brink of tears so he faked a smile.

"Sure." His voice was too high, he was lying. I opened my mouth to protest but he interrupted me.

"Come on," he ushered me out of bathroom. My feet touched the soft carpet and I let the towel drop to the floor, reminding myself not to grow accustomed to fluffy, gentle things.

"Thresh are you really going to run with me?" I asked skeptically, I don't think I could bear leaving him in the Cornucopia. He was silent for a long moment, eyes taking in the view as he seemed to try and memorize my naked form. He slumped onto my bed, taking in a raspy breath.

"Please Thresh?" I saw the battle raging within him as he tried to hide his uncertainty. I clambered over to him quickly, taking advantage of his wavering resolve. I took my time moving to straddle him, making sure my skin lingered at least briefly on his.

"Please?" I asked again, finally touching my lips to his. Thresh kissed me gently, his mind obviously still on other things.

"Why is it so hard to deny you anything?" he asked in an exasperated whisper.

"Well I know one thing that's hard," I muttered looking down and smiling, he narrowed his eyes playfully. "But I hear that's how it is when you love someone," I said, sobering and answering his previous question. He smiled with uncertainty.


	8. Day 1

Ok This is the day of the Games I know soooo exciting. Haha Um Please review we love it and…bear with us a little bit There might be some grammar mistakes but I hope not!

_**Peeta POV:**_

I had let her slip through my fingers, I told her wanted her but it still wasn't enough because I'd confessed my "love" for Katniss. I'll admit I'd thought I'd loved Katniss for a long time. I had admired her strength and beauty for a long time home in district 12. She was so headstrong and brave but…meeting Rianne had changed things. She was my polar opposite. The impossible attraction I felt towards her left me in awe. And the lightest of touches from her could leave me yearning for her.

I didn't know what to do. How could I go into the Hunger Games portraying a lovesick fool hopelessly devoted to Katniss when I was head over heels for Rianne? And how could I make her understand that I really did love her? I would not rest until she realized that part of this act was strictly for her. With Katniss and I center stage with our romance she could fly under the radar the way she'd always wanted. I needed her to win even if it meant the death of me.

_**Tala POV:**_

"I have to leave," Thresh said quietly as three sharp knocks sounded at my door. I took some vindictive pleasure I knowing my prep team and even possibly my mentors would have to see Thresh make his exit.

"Ok. I guess I'll see you soon then," I muttered, putting on a brave face. Seeing through my mask with ease he gave me a smile. He pressed my lips to mine in comfort, holding me just a millisecond longer than he normally would.

"Don't worry. I'll find you," he whispered against my lips; slipping on his pants and shirt as the knocking grew in urgency. Thresh gave me one last loving look before he twisted the door open.

"Good morning," he said gruffly to my array or "workers." Finnick moved aside for Thresh to pass with little emotion displayed.

"Well that's one way to say thank you I suppose…" Finnick said as he watched Thresh leave. He sauntered into my room lightly eying me.

"Hey a little privacy here," I begged of him as I pulled the sheets more securely over my body.

"Um no. You need to start getting ready. You missed breakfast entirely but I did manage to smuggle you some scones," he informed me wistfully, dumping one raspberry and one blueberry scones on my bed. I picked up the raspberry, nibbling on the end for a moment before taking a huge bite out of the soft, warm bread.

"Thanks. But won't you even leave for me to get dressed?" I huffed.

"I'll turn around but quite frankly I don't know that I trust you to be alone. Last time you were given that privilege you lost your virginity the day before you went into the arena to fight for your life." His voice held a high amount of both disapproval and amusement. He turned on his heel facing the wall and I cautiously dropped my sheet and stood up.

"How do you know I was a virgin?" I demanded.

"Intuition," he responded with a shrug as Flava stepped forward a placed a charcoal gray jumpsuit on the edge of my bed. The small glint of light told me she'd also brought my mother's ring. I slid it on my finger with a smile and winced as my throbbing lower half demanded my attention.

"Best decision I've ever made," I told him absently as I slipped the fabric over my head.

"Do you realize how much more challenging the Games will be now? Good luck trying to flee," he hissed. "Just…just get away from the Cornucopia as fast as you can. You have more sponsors than even Channing thanks to Thresh's little stunt last night."

"Well I repaid him with my own little stunts," I smirked to myself when I heard him groan. After I had readjusted my jumpsuit and came to terms with the way it hugged my curves like skin I gave Finnick the ok to turn around.

"Now listen Tala. It's important to continue this 'sexy' thing you've got going on especially when you're in the games. You need sponsors and the more skin you show the more you get."

"My body, my rules." Maybe it was just knowing that Thresh was mine, and that he loved me beyond the sanction of his own life that empowered me to this point.

"Do you plan on relying entirely on Thresh?" Finnick sounded beyond displeased. I eyed him coldly for a moment before turning from the room.

"Wait, Tala, Listen," Finnick commanded, grabbing the crook of my elbow to keep me in place. "Listen! What if this was all just…some well thought out ploy from District 11 to get you off your guard?"

"And the sex Finnick?" I demanded, my eyes burning with tears.

"Side benefit?" he suggested smoothly. My mouth dropped open in shock and I snatched my hand back.

"Ugh as if _you _would know! As if you could fathom _real_ love. You're in 'love' with a crazy person!" I put as much venom into my voice as possible, the possibility of Thresh using me seeping in like acid. I might have been preoccupied lately but I could still see the way Finnick looked at Annie…and I wanted to hit him where it hurts.

"Fine then," Finnick said in an eerily calm voice, trying to calm his stormy expression. "We'll found out soon enough." I nodded in acknowledgment and walked towards the elevator. I jammed my thumb into the down button and let the tears fall. I refused to believe that Thresh had used me simply for his own personal gain or manipulated me (and all Panem) in the hopes of getting me killed off. I could never think that off him. My movements were purely mechanical as I stepped into the elevator.

"Great," I sniffed to myself as I decelerated.

"You are so conceited," Channing's voice made me jump.

"Bet you didn't even notice me." He muttered as the doors opened. "Bye sex kitten. See you soon." The evil glint in his black eyes told me that that was a threat.

_**Rianne's POV:**_

This jumpsuit was ugly as hell but better than anything I'd been forced into so far. It wasn't a hideous green but once I remembered why I was wearing it it became the most unattractive piece of cloth in the world. I would kill people while wearing this. I looked down at Mallard, noting his serious expression and how it contrasted so severely with the childlike persona he was playing on. I walked over to him and grabbed his hand I smiled at him; squeezing his hand affectionately before letting go. It was time.

I followed my designer into my hovercraft and before I knew it… I was standing on a platform surrounded by a vast landscape that mostly resembled a tropical rain forest. I looked around me and saw all the other tributes mounted on platforms like me. I looked around me for Mallard; he was my only ally, my only friend. I stopped my search when I saw him on the other side of the Cornucopia, looking for me as well. When our eyes met I knew I would fight for him, he was just a child he didn't deserve this. Furthermore he was my child I felt as if Mallard was my son, dependent on me for protection, for comfort.

As soon as the horn blasted in my ears I took off at a rapid sprint. I was running out of breathe but I continued on. I was one of the first one at the weapons. I grabbed a backpack and set off toward the swords, they were my weapons of choice. I saw Thresh the built male tribute from District 11. He was a fierce competitor undoubtedly, one that could overpower me easy. He was killing a tribute with no more than a rock. He yelled the word "Go" and seemed terrified. Wait. That didn't seem right; he didn't get scared did he?

I looked around and saw Tala looking back at him with pleading eyes. Ah so that's what it was. With another order sent in her direction she took off into the trees, looking like she would have rather been killed then and there then leave him. She had saved him but she would definitely be the one to bring about her downfall.

_**Tala POV:**_

"Remember use your talents," Kadence said swiftly. She was still kind of put out about me wearing Thresh's jacket and publically disrespecting her.

"By that you mean be as tramp like as possible?" Her purple eyes flashed to me and a feline smile spread over her face.

"It's what you do best," she said disdainfully as the tube appeared to collect me. She didn't wish me good luck as I stepped inside.

"Fuck," I muttered, shaken as the tube moved me. I was standing on the platform with shaky legs, studying the world around me. Green, lots and lots of green. I was positioned right next to the golden horn. Light bounced off of it and into my eyes but I squinted so I could see, scanning the other tributes for Thresh. He smiled confidently when my eyes met his and jerked his head toward the woods. I copied the motion and pointed towards him. The smile fell from his lips and he became unnaturally busy with memorizing the intensely green trees around him. Oh. My. God. He was going to stay and fight!

Since I had been placed near the horn I could probably grab a weapon or two but I wouldn't have much use for them and that would probably result in pursuers. Besides I didn't care about that, all I wanted was Thresh to come with me when I ran.

BOOM!

A lot of things happened at once. I was released from my cylinder. I stumbled down just as a knife whizzed past me, cutting off a lock of my pitch black hair. How had someone assaulted me so quickly? I turned towards my attacker only to see the boy from District 8. He had another knife raised and aimed at me. He looked almost apologetic. Not like he was sorry to me exactly, more like he was sorry he had to kill me without fucking me first. My body was frozen, paralyzed with dear.

'OhmyGod I'm the worst tribute ever.' I thought with disgust. Just as the boy made peace with his decision to kill me and moved to flick his wrist: he was gone. The black haired boy dropped to the ground with finality. I knew I was still rocking the deer in head lights look as my wide eyes landed on Thresh. He was staring down at the dead boy, face full of disdain.

"Thresh," I called in a nearly inaudible whisper. His eyes flashed to me so fast you would think I was shouting. I could see the fear he held for me…and the love. His grip on the rock tightened.

"Go!" he barked at me in a voice full of authority.

"Thresh I—" Cato and the others began to close in.

"Go. Go NOW! I'll find you," he ordered, this time his voice was kinder though admittedly, frantic. I could hear my own heart pounding in my chest as I nodded my consent. I ran towards the trees, grabbing up one of the few back packs on my way. I didn't think I had any followers so why was every step I took away from him like tearing away a piece of my soul? Oh yeah. Thresh.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. OhmyGod!" I chanted to myself as my feet pounded on the earth below me. I didn't know where I was going, I didn't care. I was just running; that's all I knew how to do. I was sad to see that even my burning side and parched throat could distract me from the pain in my heart. Tears threatened to overflow but I kept them at bay, stopping in my consistent stride and leaning against the trunk of a tree.

"Thresh," I whimpered. I let my body slide down the trunk until my lower back hit the moist soil below. How could I have left him? I had to go back! Which way was north? I put my head in between my knees and wrapped my arms around myself in an awkward one sided hug.

"Lost without your body guard?" A voice close by asked. I jumped up, clutching my useless backpack. It was Katniss.


End file.
